


Gratitude

by Emma_The_Savior_Swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Savior_Swan/pseuds/Emma_The_Savior_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson rescues Emma and Snow from the ruins of the Enchanted Forest. Emma thanks Jefferson in a *special* way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

Emma had lost track of how many days she had been trekking through the desolate remains of the Enchanted Forest with Snow, Mulan, and Aurora. No stranger to adversity and surrounded by strong, determined women, the Savior had been able to push on and remain hopeful. But she could feel herself slowly starting to break. She missed Henry and knew how worried he must be. Her heart ached for Charming, who had lost his family again so soon. One night, Mulan declared that the group had to rest for at least a few hours. Her body aching but her mind active, Emma waited until the others had fallen asleep and dared to take a walk. She knew it was foolhardy and dangerous, but she needed some time to be alone with her thoughts. As she crossed an open field, a silhouette appeared far ahead of her. She froze, regretting her decision to venture out on her own. The figure approached slowly at first and then began to run. Coming to her senses, Emma turned to flee. Until she heard her name. She stopped and spun around. She knew that voice. "Jefferson?" She called out. He raced towards her.  
"Emma! Emma, you're alive!" He cried when he had reached her. She flung herself into his arms. After a shocked moment, Jefferson grasped her tightly to his chest. Her body shook with silent sobs. "It's all right, Emma. I'm here, now. I'm going to take you home." She looked up at him, her eyes watery.  
"After everything...you still risked your life to come find me? Why?" Emma questioned.  
"I was wrong to try and force you to believe. You were confused, scared. I can't hold anything that happened that night against you."  
"But you were right. About the curse. About me. I have magic." She confessed. His eyes widened and he grinned.  
"I knew it." Emma retuned his smile.  
"Look," she said, raising her hands in the air. Slowly, they started to glow. "I've had some time to practice with it here. Snow thinks I've gotten pretty good at controlling it." Jefferson looked on in amazement.  
"Yes. Yes, you have. You're incredible." Emma brought her hands down.  
"All that aside...I think it's time to go home." Jefferson nodded.  
"Where's Snow?"  
"Follow me." Emma led him back to the group's campsite, telling him along the way that she and Snow had other companions.  
"Emma...I can't bring them back. Rules of the hat - the same number in have to come out." He replied after her explanation. She glanced over at him as they continued walking.  
"What am I supposed to do? Tell them: 'Hey, thanks for everything, but we're gonna abandon you now?'"  
"I don't know. I'm sorry."  
"Couldn't you...open another portal or something? One with different rules?" Jefferson shook his head.  
"I'm not capable of that. But maybe...maybe you are."  
"What? All I can do is constrain my magic...I haven't actually done anything with it."  
"Well now would be the perfect time to try." Emma sighed - she still wasn't used to being counted on. They arrived back at the campsite and Emma knelt down, shaking each woman's shoulder to wake them up.  
"Emma, what is it? What's wrong?" Snow asked.  
"Nothing." Emma smiled. "Jefferson's here. He can get us back." Snow looked up to see him standing behind her daughter.  
"Jefferson." She said, standing. "Thank you." She held out her hand for him to shake, but he kissed it instead, showing her respect as a loyal subject.  
"He's taking you back to Storybrooke?" Aurora asked, having been told the tales of her fellow fairytale beings. Emma nodded, her face sullen.  
"But we cannot come with you." Mulan guessed.  
"Not unless I can pull off a miracle." Emma stated. The other women looked at her expectantly. "You can't come back through the hat. But if I can somehow open a portal..." She trained off, uncertain. Snow looked at Jefferson.  
"You think she can do that?" She asked. He nodded.  
"I think she can do anything." Emma smiled at him.  
"You'll have to tell me how."  
"Picture Storybrooke. Pick the place in town you can see most clearly in your mind."  
"Snow's apartment."  
"That should work. I'm not sure exactly how to do about this...try bringing your magic to your hands like you did before." She followed his instruction.  
"Good. Once you have a picture of Snow's apartment in your mind, bring your hands in front of you. If you focus your mind and your magic on one place, hopefully a portal will form from the magic, leading to it." Emma drew her hands forward, facing her palms away from her and bringing them next to each other. She closed her eyes and conjured the best image of Mary Margaret's apartment that she could. The next step seemed natural, though Jefferson hadn't clearly explained it. It was as if she drew magic into her mind, combining it with the picture she held there. Through her closed eyelids, she sensed a flash of light. Without being told, she knew she'd done it. Desperate not to break her concentration, Jefferson forced the others to be silent, then ushered Mulan and Aurora through the portal. Once they were safely on the other side, he quietly said: "Emma, you can stop now." It took her a moment to come back to herself, but when she felt appropriately present, she looked a question at Jefferson and Snow. Snow had tears in her eyes.  
"Emma. That was amazing." She beamed.  
"They're safe?" Emma asked.  
"Yes. Now let's follow them." Jefferson stated, his awe present in his voice.  
"The wraith - " Emma started to question.  
"Is not considered a person by the hat. It's a demon creature, not a living being." She nodded. He then took his hat off his head and spun it. The tornado-like portal opened and they all leapt through.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Back in Storybrooke, the Charmings had yet another tear-filled reunion. Mulan and Aurora assimilated as best they could and were intrigued by rumors of a man named Rumplestiltskin who could possibly help them save their prince. In the time Snow and Emma had been gone, Jefferson had reunited with Grace. They were happily living together at his mansion. One night, Grace came to the Charmings' apartment for a sleepover with Henry. Emma took the opportunity to take care of some business. She drove over to Jefferson's place. He answered her knock almost immediately and was surprised by the identity of his visitor. "Emma."  
"Jefferson. Can I come in?" He held the door open for her.  
"Is everything all right?" He asked, closing the door.  
"Yes. Only...I never really thanked you for saving me and Snow." Jefferson smiled.  
"You don't have to thank me for that."  
"Yes, I do." She took a step towards him, closing nearly all of the space between them.  
"Emma..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. Using every bit of willpower he possessed, Jefferson broke away.  
"Emma, you don't need to do this." She smirked.  
"Of course I don't. But I want to. Your saving me and my mother just provided the perfect excuse." She kissed him again, and this time he was more than receptive. He twined his arms around her waist, pressing her body to his. He moved his mouth roughly on hers, the passion he'd been harboring for her finally given an outlet. He kissed his way down her throat, nipping and sucking at her pulse point. Emma smiled - she should have known he'd like to mark what's his. "Bedroom?" She said it as a question. He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs and down the hall. He opened the door to the most ornate bedroom Emma had ever seen. Despite feeling a bit out of her element in such a luxurious setting, she sauntered over to the bed and shot a look over her shoulder that made Jefferson follow her without thinking. She laid herself out on the bed, and Jefferson went to work undressing her. He painstakingly unlaced her boots.  
"If you knew what was going to happen tonight, couldn't you have worn simpler footwear?" He asked in frustration. She giggled.  
"Sorry, guess I didn't think of that." Her boots finally off, he crawled onto the bed and brought his body over hers. He captured her lips again and swirled his tongue in her mouth, savoring the little groan she released. Jefferson reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, tugging it up and over her head. He tossed it to the side and splayed his hands across her bare stomach. He slid his hands to her waist and brought his head down, planting kisses on her taut abdomen. He worked his way up her body until he reached her lips again and, without breaking contact, unhooked and removed her bra. He paused to look at her.  
"So beautiful." He breathed, cupping her breasts in his hands. Emma whimpered at the pressure as he kneaded them, arching her back into his touch. His calloused fingers went to work rolling and tweaking her nipples. Emma let out a shuddering breath, then cried out as he brought his mouth around one. He ran his tongue around it and bit down every so slightly.  
"Mmm...Jefferson." She murmured in contentment. He switched to the other side, giving the nipple proper attention before releasing it and kissing Emma's lips again. "Take your shirt off." Emma demanded. "I want to feel you against me." Jefferson quickly stripped off his vest and button down. He wasted no time in sliding his hands underneath Emma and drawing her up until she was pressed against his chest. She moaned at the new sensation as Jefferson nuzzled her neck, licking and kissing there. He set her down and moved to unbutton her jeans. As he slid them off, he drew his hands over every inch of her legs. Seeing her in nothing but panties, he breathed: "You're flawless." Emma smiled - that was a compliment she'd never received. He drew down the final piece of fabric on her. He pressed his palm against her and she groaned, pushing herself harder into him. His teased her opening with one finger. "You do want me, don't you, Princess?" He taunted.  
"Clearly." She barked, not amused. He chuckled. He ran his finger up and down between her folds, stopping occasionally to circle, but never touch, her clit. "Fuck! Jefferson." She finally cried in exasperation.  
"Something wrong?" He cooed.  
"Stop teasing." She commanded, though he struggled to take her seriously when she sounded so petulant. He flicked her clit again and she whimpered.  
"Okay. Okay, Princess." He said, not wanting to torment her too much. He pulled off his pants and boxers. Emma gave a small gasp of appreciation upon seeing him for the first time. Jefferson gave her a crooked smile.  
In annoyance, Emma shot: "I won't be really impressed until you prove you know how to use it." Jefferson was never one to back down from a challenge. He placed his hands on her waist and positioned himself at her opening. He slid in slowly, making her feel every inch, savoring her tight heat. Emma moaned.  
"Gods, Emma." Jefferson gasped. She tilted her hips up, encouraging him to move. And he did, with agonizingly slow thrusts that made Emma's whole body burn. She whimpered again - a sound he'd already learned meant she needed more. He picked up the pace, burying himself to the hilt within her again and again. He felt her walls begin to clamp down on him, tighter and tighter.  
"Emma..."  
"I want to feel you come, Jefferson." He groaned, almost losing control in that moment. He brought his hand between them, rubbing her clit until she shattered, gripping his shoulders and crying out. He emptied himself within her, breathing her name again and again. As his breathing settled, he pulled out and lay on his side facing her, she turned to face him and snuggled into his waiting arms. He planted a kiss in her hair.  
"That...is by far the best thank you I have ever received." Emma laughed.  
"It's the best one I've ever given."  
"Are you...through with me then?" Jefferson asked.  
"Do you want me to be?"  
"No. I want you to be mine, Emma." He confessed.  
"Hm. Well, I'm not really the type to belong to anyone. But maybe, if you'll be mine, too, that would work." She smiled.  
"I am absolutely yours, Emma."  
"Then I'm yours, Jefferson." He kissed her softly.  
"My Emma." He whispered.  
"My Jefferson." She returned. They drifted off to sleep then, finding more wonder in their dreams than Alice ever did in hers.


End file.
